marysueshopkinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Justcherrythings
so i was thinking earlier and i realized there are a whole bunch of things u dont know about me!! like these are all things that ppl i know irl know about me and i realized "omfg all these wastemen know this but my len doesn't!!" so if ur my bf you need to know these things: * my middle name is lucille, after my great grandma * do u know why my name is audrey? my aunt used to have this doll named "baby audrey" and never used to let my mom play with it. my mom named me after that doll. * i have an eating disorder and i'm extremely picky about what i eat. i don't eat that many different foods. this makes cooking class a hell of a time at school when u don't eat 95% of the shit u make (and don't know how to cook it either lool) * okay, if u ever meet me irl u NEED to know this: when i was six i tripped over a pipe behind my house and hit my face against the cement. the dentist says it "bruised" two of my adult teeth which hadn't come in yet, or basically it chipped off some of the enamel. on one of my teeth theres a barely visible yellow spot, but on another one theres this really dark brown spot. so if u ever meet me and say "cherry u have some breakfast on ur teeth!" its not breakfast!! its a scar!! (some mofo actually said that to me lool it took me ages to explain to her its not food) * this is one that at least malaria knows about... i have a HUGE obsession with the past. like 97% of the music i listen to is from the 1950s/60s and i love to watch shows bridging from the 50s-90s. also, history class fascinates me. i find it really interesting whereas most ppl find it boring * i fucking SUCK at math. i'm so bad at it omfg * in elementary school i was one of the shortest kids in the grade. in all my classes i was the shortest kid and there was this girl in third grade who used to call me munchkin (she wasnt trying to be mean she just thought it was cute that i was so small) * the very first toy i ever owned was this pink teddy bear named charity. i still have her today n she sits on my bed next to some other stuffed animals. * i'm not good at cooking, however i am good at cooking mama so i have that going for me ;) * the very first mlp i got were g3 minty and autumn skye from a 2 pack around 2003 * hannah!! if it weren't for hannah i would have never met u <3 she was the one who urged me to make a wikia account just so i could go on adventure time wiki chat even tho i never did. instead i started going on the lalaloopsy wiki n then i met u!! also at a slumber party once hannah gave me like 287 lps toys for free. god bless hannah even tho shes weird and we're not friends anymore. BIGGEST FEARS *storm sirens *emergency alert system announcements (tbh i have been scared of these literally my entire life) *spiders *silverfish (fgs don't get me started on these bastards) *darkness *death *being home alone/awake alone at night and hearing the sound of someone trying to come inside Category:Cherry Category:Len what if u did this too Category:I wanna know more about u Category:But u prolly wont Category:O well